Skulduggery pleasant convos
by Daniella Dark Flame
Summary: This is a story with some random short chapters and some brand new charecters that I have made. These are all with the Skulduggry gang and they are just an atempt at some harmless fun.
1. The 2 skeleton detectives

Random convos with skul gang

A/N: I JUST LOVE DOING THESE THEY ARE EPIC! oh and this is quite long... take that as you will lets get on with the story

_**Sklduggery,**__Valkyrie.__Tanith__**, Ghastly.**_Weird prison gaurd

_***Sobs* How could I be stupid enough to think that she could handle them on her own?**_

_To honest skul, we're all surprised that you two were together for so long._

_**Tanith, we weren't suposed to tell him**_

_*shrugs* we're going to die here anyway so we might as well tell him._

_***turns to the prison guard* look you have us in prison why don't you just let us go?**_

*bursts into tears* I wish I could but I lost the keys!

_***mutters somthing about weak gaurds***_

_**Wait there's something in the shadows *points to the dark bit in the room***_

_*walks out from shadows* _

_***gasps* Valkyrie.**_

_Skulduggery _

_*lifts her head slowly to reveal her skeltal fetures* ___

OMG *points at her then faints*

_well that's a little insulting _

_*gaps* Val what happened to you_

_I died oh and I heard your conversation with Ghastly _

_***blushes***_

_**I can't belive your actualy here **_

_Where else would I be oh yeah in the ground _

_***tilts Valkyrie's head upwards and kisses her* oh god I'm so sorry**_

_*smiles softly* It's ok i'm used to it now... well sorta_

_**Any chance you can gt us out of these Val?**_

_Yeah sure *brings out the lockpicks that Skulduggery bought her and starts on Tanith*_

_**So when did you get here?**_

_When you did I followed you guys_

_**So what's next for us?**_

_Back to usall I suppose_

_**Yep**_

_**Oh god what am I going to tell Ravel?Oh wait I know: There is now two skellenton detectives who never shut up**_

_*spluters a laugh* He'll handle that well!_

_***Grins at Valkyrie who smiles back***_

_**Do you want me to call Fletcher?**_

_*nodding* yeah I don't think I can walk much farther._

_**Oh I Don't mean to pick us up but I'll see if I can manage that as well **_

_*punches Skulduggery's arm who grins back at her*_

_*rolls her eyes* right you two can you please call Fletcher before I kill you both again_

_Sure thing Tan_

_**Yeah we could do that or...**_

_see what you actually do!_

_**Oh god I'm going mad **_

_**Yep**_

_**Can I resign from being an elder then**_

_**Nope**_

_**I hate you**_

_**I know**_

_Val stop stroking Skulduggery and CALL FLETCHER_

_Fine I'm going, I'm going. *goes to call Fletcher*_

_Your happy she's back skul aren't you_

_**How can you tell**_

_**you can't take your eyes off her**_

_**I thought that might be it *looks where Valkyrie went and smiles***_

_Go and talk to her_

_**But what if...**_

_I know Val and I know she'll be happy to see you_

_**But I don't want to skrew this up.**_

_JUST GO SKELENTON!_

_**Ok I'm going to talk to her. happy?**_

_I'd be happy-er if you actualy talk to her_

_**I'M GOING, I'M GOING, jeez**_

_**and Skul**_

_**Yeah?**_

_**you'd never skrew this up.**_

_***grins slightly* thanks**_

_**now go before Tanith tears you apart!**_

_***he went to talk to her and was glad he did***_

_**Seven years later...**_

_Hey skul_

_**Yeah**_

_When you coming home_

_**7 why?**_

_Just wondering_

_**your going to punch someone aren't you**_

_I wasn't going to but now I want to punch you_

_**DO NOT GO OUT THE HOUSE!**_

_how could you tell?_

_**Your forgeting I've known you since you were 12**_

_I realy hate you_

_**I know**_

_Can I ask Tanith something?_

_**no you can't ask Tanith to punch me for you**_

_How do you do that?_

_**I know you**_

_your realy anoying_

_**I know**_

_I love you_

_**I love you too**_


	2. never have I ever 1

Random convos with skul gang: Never have I ever

A/N: yeah so this one isn't texting but I hope you like it.

Dexter:Never have I ever... Died and came back.

**China, Anton Ghastly, Skulduggery and Valkyrie take a drink.**

Scarcen: never have I ever... had a crush on skulduggery. CHINA!

**China takes a drink.**

Tanith: Valkyrie Cain! Take a drink you dirty whore!

**Val takes a drink.**

Val: I don't know why I need to drink.

Tanith: It's the rules val

Val: Fuck you!

Tanith: Time and place babe

Dexter: Is this just gonna be Tanith and Valkyrie hitting on each other

Skul:*Muffled groan*

China: weren't we playing a game?

Val: oh yeah! Right I've always been curiose. Never have I ever had sex with Tanith Low.

**Ghastly and scracen take a drink.**

Val: damn I was hoping there'd be more than that...

Dexter: what you should of asked is "never have I ever had or thought of having sex with Tanith low"

Skul: can we count that?

Dexter: yep

**Ghastly, Fletcher, Dexter and Scarcen take a drink.**

Tanith: I'm honered but now I need revenge, Never have I ever had or thought of having sex with Valkyrie Cain.

**Skulduggery, Dexter, Fletcher and Scarcen take a drink.**

Ghastly: now the question is who actually had sex?

Skul: I did.

*awkward scilence*

Tanith: so val want to share that story?

Val: Never.

China: all I know is that he made me give him a full body Facade.

Tanith: Intresting.

Val: *blushing* Look I have to go now.

Ghastly: ok but first we want you and Skulduggery to do something.

Val &amp; Skul: What?

Tanith: KISS!

Val: NO!

Everyone: Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss...

*Val grabs skulduggery's tie and pulls him into her and kisses him*

*Skulduggery activates his Facade*

Everyone: Whoooooo!

*they break apart and Valkyrie walks away blushing and no-one tries to stop her...*


	3. never have I ever 2

Random convos with skul gang

A/N: I enjoyed doing the first Never have I ever sooo much that I decicded to do a part 2.

Skulduggery: Never Have I ever... Been hit by Tanith.

_**Valkyrie, China, Ghastly, scarcen, Fletcher and Dexter take a drink.**_

Skulduggery: Realy am I the Only one?

Tanith: It's I realy Don't want to die...

Valkyrie: Thats true you hit everyone skul...

Skulduggery: Not everyone...

Everyone: Realy?

Skulduggery: I hate all of you.

Everyon: WE KNOW!

Valkyrie: Ok... right. Never have I ever Dated Dexter Vex

_**Tanith and Scarcen take a drink.**_

Valkyrie: OMFG... Scarcen you dated Dexter?

Scarcen: yer...

Gastly: Never have I ever... Kissed Skuduggery

_**Valkyrie, China and Tanith Take a drink.**_

Ghastly: OMFG YOU KISSED HIM TANITH?!

Valkyrie: Yep she was drunk though! But you should of seen the look on skuldugery's face

Skulduggery: I fucking hate you Valkyrie

Valkyrie: Love ya too

Skulduggery: *growls*

Dexter: Never Have I ever Kissed Valkyrie Cain.

_**Skulduggery,Fletcher, Ghastly, Scarcen, China, Dexter and Tanith take a drink.**_

Skulduggery: OMFG THAT'S EVERYONE!

Valkyrie: Skulduggery I can Explain...

Tanith: Val Your in deep shit.

*Skulduggery summons a fireball*

Valkyrie: Yep I have to go now.

*Valkyrie runs out the door closley followed by Skulduggery*

Scarcen: So anyone want to place bets?

Tanith: 16 Bucks on Valkyrie.

Dexter: why? Skulduggery's way better than her!

Tanith: I know but she has a secret power

Everyone: WHAT?

Tanith: she can turn round and kiss him!

Everyone: Valkyrie!

Fletcher: 35 bucks on Skulduggery.

Ghastly: Why the Fuck?

Fletcher: I like to be different!

Ghastly: *sighs*


End file.
